1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system of predicting the capacity of a data network to have voice over IP communications implemented thereon. More specifically, the invention relates to such a method and system to allow conventional telephone call traffic conducted on the PSTN, and possibly using a PBX in an organization, to be migrated to a data network as voice over IP, thereby avoiding tolls and providing other advantages.
2. Description of the Background
As data network technology evolves, including capacity of the networks, it becomes possible to use such networks as an alternative to legacy phone systems so that telephone calls can be placed in what is known as voice over IP communication. However, depending on the volume of telephone calls, it is possible to discover that an organization has migrated a legacy phone system to its network in a voice over IP environment, and that the network does not have sufficient capacity to handle the existing data operations along with the telephone call volume that has been migrated onto the network. This can result in disastrous consequences.
For most organizations, it is desirable to move from the public telephone network to a voice over IP environment in part because of the desirability of avoiding tolls. Currently, the decision to move the telephone system to data networks involves an estimate without certainty of what impact moving the telephone system over to the network would have, or at best a guess. As a result, it is possible that all of a sudden the data network can be populated with more data than it can handle.
Nonetheless, notwithstanding these potential problems, there are a number of motivations, not just toll avoidance, for moving to voice over IP communication. One motivation converges the manageability of the network so that only one, instead of two, networks need be maintained. Cost is a driving factor, and in order to be successful, an organization needs to be as knowledgeable as possible about the environment, and what the voice traffic is going to be on the network before deploying to voice over IP.
In accordance with the invention, the problems of the prior art are avoided, particularly when implemented in companies or organizations that include a legacy analog phone system, which includes typically a PBX, and which also have an existing data network, to which the telephone system from the PBX can be migrated to voice over IP.
As may be readily apparent, by migrating to the company's network and connecting directly to the public switch telephone network (PSTN), a number of advantages result.